


disappear into the sun

by kadma



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Bayley repeats herself, her eyes almost pleading Asuka to say the words back.Written forMultifandom Drabble Treats 2017.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Asuka’s touch is deft and knowing. She tightens the blindfold around Bayley’s head until she’s satisfied with the silk’s grip. As she does with everything else she values, like the belt still fastened around her waist when nothing else touches her body, she keeps Bayley close by. Their professional paths may have diverged, but she doesn’t let Bayley think they’re finished.

“Do you trust me?”

Bayley’s smile is sure. Her hands reach up and over her head, brushing Asuka’s poised fingers.  

“Only as far as I can suplex you.”

Asuka pushes her lips into Bayley’s neck and takes her prize.


	2. Chapter 2

In the locker room, once the lights dim and the smell of sweat and shampoo has mingled into one, Bayley pushes Asuka into the wall and dips her teeth into her bare, creamy shoulder. The keen torn from her parted lips sends a shiver of electricity through Bayley's heart.

She knows what she wants. One more time, she drags the sharp edge of her incisors against Asuka’s throat. Again, that high-pitched sound melting into a moan; again, that rush of desire shooting straight to Bayley’s centre.

“Why do you want me to hurt you?” she murmurs.

“Because only you can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bayley breaks the silence one busy evening, when they’re entangled together. Her voice is soft and careful. Asuka tilts her head to look at a wave of chestnut hair resting on a white pillow. Bayley repeats herself, her eyes almost pleading Asuka to say the words back.

“I don’t understand.”

Asuka can’t pretend she’s lost in translation. That’s not what she means. She doesn’t understand why Bayley would tell her this now, one night before she defends her honour once again.

Asuka stands, letting the covers fall, revealing her taut body to Bayley’s desperate eyes.

“You’re not sure,” Bayley says.


	4. Chapter 4

Bayley traces the bruises on her thighs with idle fingers. She watches Asuka walk away like making love three times in one hour has taken no toll on her body, despite Bayley marking her with teeth and lovebites.

Bayley aches in more than her body.

She turns on the television; the white noise of pop music and global disaster doesn’t dull the sound of Asuka in the shower, crooning to herself in her native tongue.

Tomorrow, she’ll be back under the unforgiving spotlight. Asuka will return to Florida, still a champion; Bayley will lose her again, if she hasn’t already.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka applies lip balm, the scent of artificial strawberry a welcome change from the hairspray fumes around the make-up chair. There’s a crack in her lip where Bayley bit a little too hard. She scowls.

No matter what happens, Bayley is not going to affect the outcome. Only Asuka is in control of Asuka’s destiny. It’s a mantra she repeats over and over, as if forgetting it will negate its power.

It’s difficult to justify her actions. Perhaps she should have responded. Because it’s true; she loves Bayley. Yet, she also loves not knowing the taste of defeat in battle.


End file.
